einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus is a former forge world used by the UWM, currently under the control of ARM. Most of the planet's surface has been covered with industrial sprawl which extends deep into the crust, and mining machines continually expand the complexes even deeper. Hephaestus has been staffed with ARM's best tinkers and inducers, who have been tasked with updating and producing ARM's equipment. Shuttles will make periodic runs to the Paracelsus' Sword to bring supplies and new equipment as it is manufactured. When they do, anyone who wishes to leave Hephaestus, or join the permanent staff, can do so. However, those who wish to stay must undergo an evaluation by Simus first. The runs will usually happen at the end of missions. Operatives aboard the Paracelsus' Sword can interact with those on Hephaestus through the VR systems. Thanks to the wonders of quantum entanglement and fluid time, this can be done at any time. For more information about the system that Hephaestus sits in, click here. Or here for the wiki form. Short version: There are 4 other planets in the system. 2 closer to the sun, both very hot, and a gas giant out past Hephaestus. This planet itself has 3 moons, two of which are basically oversized asteroids, one of which is a "proper" moon. There's nothing much else in the system in terms of human made stuff. There are a few sensors on the moon and scattered around on other planets, but mostly just basic monitoring stations so Hephaestus can keep an eye on the solar system. CURRENT FACILITIES: Money is basically no issue here (in most cases) it's just a matter of time. For instance, if we want to do more flesh pit stuff, we'd have to expand it, which would take a while. If we wanted to add a new facility, same thing. *'Living Quarters:' All our rooms and the mess hall, basically. We all have our own little rooms with beds and desks and TVs and book cases and shelves and dressers etc. Probably won't get used much. *'Control room:' It's the room that controls everything. Who knew, right? We can control most systems from here, but some functionality is only accessible from the source. *'Subject housing:' Subjects are housed in solid metal, vibration and electrical isolated cells of varying sizes. Each cell contains the basics of survival and can be customized to easily accommodate special subjects. It's assumed that, at some point, we might create things that need to be stored away, or have cloned test subjects. Seemed reasonable. ** Each chamber has built in Gauss turrets, the ability to electrify the room, an atmospheric pulse to knock out living subjects, inward crushing walls, bakelite infusion (Fills the room with molten plastic), self destruct (Explosive and gravity based, both) and ejection. They also have an airlock system which we can use to pass in a datapad sized objects, and possibly larger items. ** When containing things, they are completely isolated, connecting to nothing. They aren't even connected to the main hall. *'Test range:' A configurable, modular firing range and obstacle course. For testing stuff in real life. Don't test nukes or hyper destructive stuff here. *'Materials testing:' A series of Machines designed to subject materials to different degrees of force or various effects. Electricity, heat, cold, vacuum, pressure, etc. *'Flesh pits:' Basically a trio of multistory pits with ten growing tubes per story, 450 total. All tubes are currently set to grow full sods, and take thirty days per batch *'Production lines:' Right now it's empty, but it's where the newly created production systems for things invented here will be mass produced. You'll need to do some planning as to how they'll be assembled and set up the production line, but it's nothing TOO major. *'VR bay:' VR machines and other virtual systems of design and use. The Tinker Dome. Piecewise's personal hell. *'Medical area:' Fully featured, with advanced facilities comparable to the Sword's. It does not include the Doctor's eldritch/mad science equipment. Significantly smaller, with room for only five people. Contains facilities to automatically place brains inside robotic bodies. *We also have the massive materials procurement systems of the planet and existing''' production''' systems. *There should also be a Stevebot production facility around there somewhere, except if they were produced by normal build-almost-everything facilities * Ground-Based Shipyard: Capable of producing ships up to light cruisers. * Modular Orbital Shipyard: Capable of building heavier ships than the ground shipyard, upgradeable to increase drydock size (and thus, maximum size of ships to be built) and number (to build multiple ships simultaneously). * Facilitating spaceship construction is the Mass Driver Ramp, enclosed in an enormous tunnel leading from the vicinity of the ground shipyards and up through an artificially reinforced mountain. It allows to rapidly launch into orbit any ships we have sitting in the docks or shipyard, without need for rocket boosters. * Three Biochemical forges, capable of producing complex brains for use in wetware. They each produce thirty identical sod brains per day. * A massive Space Magic Production Facility on a distant moon. Currently needs a lot more work to be functional, but the basic architecture and structure is complete. CURRENT STAFF *Simulacrus "Simus" Ferratum-Inanis - Administrator *Anton Chernozorov - Weapons designer *Steve Saint - Medical and computer systems expert *Charles Leroux - Public Relations Adviser *ARESTEVE - Formerly ARES, the AI that runs most of Hephaestus. Merged with a Steve gestalt during the ARM invasion. *Three Construction Crews - Each consists of around fifty workers, approximately two thirds of which were indentured servants that were on Hephaestus when we took over. Explicit permission from Simus is required to assign them (waived for Steve, the Generals). ** Crew 1: Currently constructing a Fleshpit. ETC: Jan.16th ** Crew 2: Currently assembling the ship for the compaction automanipulator. ETC: Unknown. Started Jan.2nd ** Crew 3:Currently Idle. * Three Science Teams - They are the Paracelsus' Sword former science crew. Explicit permission is not required to assign them, but you should still inform Simus if you want to use them. ** Team α: Currently studying the glowworm gun. ETC: Unknown, started Jan.2nd ** Team β: Currently studying the Gratesplosion artifacts and anomalies. ETC:Unknown, started Jan.2nd "Might take awhile" ** Team γ: Currently Idle * Xan - Clone on Ice Former: *Grate Worm Gold - Immortal Adorable Sophist. Has mysteriously disappeared, due to his player being banned. CURRENT GARRISON *A large number of anti-orbital defense lasers, a network covering the entire planet. There are two covering the main base, this wasn't enough to stop the small-scale invasion though. * A defensive net consisting of high-yield nuke mines and laser turrets at the FTL jump point. *Artillery leftover from the defense of Hephaestus: **2 heavy artillery **6 mortars on rails *Possible other defenses left over from the defense: **Sniper's nests **Spiderbot? **Bunkers **Bloater trees *"The Hammer of Hephaestus", an enormous gauss cannon in a shaft several miles deep hidden somewhere in the surrounding mountains. It can launch bus sized gauss shells to things in orbit or even on the planet with the right aiming. *Possibly some leftover sods or Stevebots, depending on whether or not the Sword took them all when it left. *Do the security systems in the command centre count as garrison? *5280 Robosods ''' * 550 '''Flesh Sods ** Three quarters of all sods are ARMed with low tier weapons, like Gauss rifles, crystalline projectors, with a few prototype weapons like the Spectr & Testament sprinkled in. The rest have higher tier weapons, like Sibiluses, rocket rifles, cutting lasers, and gauss cannons, with a few Radugas sprinkled in. All sods are supposed to have civic defender longcoats for armor, although PW has implied production bottlenecks might have precluded that. *'Ship Epsilon': a relatively small warship that is currently remotely controlled. Its frontal armour is lightly damaged. Currently sitting in orbit of Heph. *'The Party Wagon': an atmospheric dropship refitted from a Courier. Armed with 8 cutting laser turrets and a pair of 10-kiloton fusion missiles. Very fast. Currently waiting in the docks for Anton to personally repair it. * The Merchant: A.k.a. "Spirit of Communism", an interstellar mass cargo transport, tasked with making delivery runs to and from the Paracelsus' Sword's latest location. Currently waiting around Heph. * A pair of Space Construction/Salvage Ships: Currently Idle * Six FTL-Incapable system defense cruisers: Currently guarding Hephaestus. * Four FTL-Capable armed transports, retrofitted from UWM warships: Currently guarding Hephaestus CURRENT GOALS & PROJECTS *Spaceship production: We could repair the spaceships in orbit if it's easier or start producing our own. We're going to need spaceships for everything, from hauling resources to and from the Sword to transporting troops to providing defense. A subsection detailing various design or research done on the subject could be added later. * Space based defense: to help protect against the incoming UWM fleet. Building automated defenses near the jump point could let it act as a chokepoint for example. *Ground unit/defence production: There's going to be an eventual attack, we need the forces to defend from it, whether its overt or covert. Information providing devices like probes and monitoring stations would also be very useful. A subsection detailing various design or research done on the subject could be added later. Also fixed defenses and more Hammers and such. *Improved testing environment for The Metamorphosis Device. Generally figuring out how the pill machine works and if it can be useful. *In general ARM really just needs to be modernized. The main problem the HMRC and now ARM have is that our armaments were straight out of the altered wars. They weren't really designed to deal with armored human foes. Or enclosed places. Or much else except the altered. And they lack a mid range; it basically goes from gauss rifle to gauss cannon with no middle ground. There's nothing inherently wrong with any of the weapons ARM uses, it's just that they lack focus toward the current foe and need more of a range of options. The thing you should probably do first is update and improve upon the gear of the average soldier. A standard rifle, a standard suit, standard side arm and other weapons. A nice kit of gear for everyone to get. CURRENT PROBLEMS Production This is supposed to be a production world, but it's currently just doing nothing. We need to start large scale production. Teching up is good, but you need a balance between teching-up and producing units to win. Once one of the construction crews is free, we can start this. Basically, make sure things are being build at all times. If nothing else, production right now can be geared towards expanding to other planets and moons in the system. Also note that ARESTEVE can do autonomous research, so letting him design and build spaceships for example would also keep the lines busy, and give us a navy as well. Leo Leo, gotta do something about him. Maybe. CURRENT THINGS WE'RE WAITING ON (Last updated January 6th) We are currently producing nine hundred (900) trained sod brains every tenth day. Last batch arrived December 30th, next batch arrives January 10th. Robotic bodies are being produced to match those rates. Brains are automatically transplanted into these bodies. We are currently producing a hundred and fifty (450) trained flesh sods on the twentieth of each month. Last batch arrived December 20th, Next batch arrives January 20th. A construction crew is currently building an additional Fleshpit to grow sod brains. ETC:Jan.16th A construction crew is currently working on completing a large ship meant to transport and use the compaction automanipulator. ETC:Unknown, started Jan.2nd A science crew is studying the glowworm gun. ETC: Unknown, started Jan.2nd A science crew is studying the Gratesplosion artifacts and anomalies. ETC:Unknown, started Jan.2nd "Might take awhile" The compaction automanipulator will be left at Hephaestus after this mission block finishes. Unless PW meant that it's already on Hephaestus. Asking him would be a good idea. This is where he stated we'll get/we already have one. CURRENT STOCKPILES *Three normal robobodies, each equipped with a normal MK.III, a communication backpack, a flamethrower, and a set of repair tools. ((One posted in the medbay, one being used as an auxiliary body by Saint, and the last is being used as an auxiliary body by Simus.)) *Possibly a fleet of communication drones, to act as relays? *Some samples of fleshhorror flesh *Two Quantum Entanglement Communicator backpacks. * All the funky materials that we got from the anomalous planetoid. A list can be found here, under 'Recovered Artifacts' * Artifacts recovered from Mission 14, and Grate-9. A list can be found here. * Oslaov Spears for the Space Magic Facility are finished, though they should really undergo testing and quality assurance before use. Technology: * A library of experimental design data on various exoskeleton systems. Quite comprehensive. * A single sod brain blueprint. * Upgraded generators, fuel mixtures, and general computer hard- and software. * A project to develop new types of advanced armor (Details here) is finished. (Someone compile the data? Actually, someone ask PW to give the data?) * A science team has finished examining the data recovered from the egg-pods that the M14 cult had. * A science team has finished working with the recovered samples of 'flatground' from the anomalous planetoid to find use and possible explanation. HOW SCIENCE AND CONSTRUCTION CREWS WORK 1) Each SCIENCE! crew represents a coherent 'unit' and can be attached (as a whole) to a research/engineering project to increase its odds, decrease real-life time needed, work on something on their own (e.g. "start testing this artifact"), or whatever is appropriate. 2) Each CONSTRUCTION! crew represents a coherent 'unit' and can be attached (as a whole) to a build/maintenance project to increase its odds, decrease real-life time needed, work on something on their own (e.g. "start setting up automated mines on that moon"), or whatever is appropriate. 3) To keep things simple, a crew cannot, under any circumstance, be reassigned to another task until it's current one is finished. 4) Any crewmember on Hep can commit a SCIENCE! crew without strict permission from Simus/Pyro (= Pyro putting it in his bolded action or through pm). The players might be asked to have their characters notify Simus in-game first, but even if they don't then pw will not stop the action from completing. Simus might chew them out in-game though. 5) Any crewmember on Hep can commit a CONSTRUCTION! crew, but needs strict permission from Simus/Pyro (through Pyro putting it in his bolded action or through pm). Without strict permission from Pyro/Simus, pw will not run the action, and the CONSTRUCTION! crew will not be committed. Note that this is for committing crews, for the actual starting of projects you will need to work out with Pyro how to arrange that. 6) Steve and his three generals can commit both kinds of crews, and do not need Simus' strict permission, either in-game or through Pyro's bolded action (for the record, I plan on Miya keeping Simus in the loop as much as possible, but this ensures that, should Pyro be unable to post for a long while due to real life, these crews are still usable, since Hep people can ask a general for permission). 7) It is possible to get new crews of either flavor, but they can't be cloned or grown, they need to be normal humans, and will need to be recruited. Due to time dilation, it should take a good while for them to be 'built' (=to arrive in the system) even if recruitment is successful (which is not guaranteed). 8) Construction crews affect construction time in the following manner: 1 Crew means it takes 30% less time, rounded down. 2 Crews means it takes 50% less time, rounded down. 3 Crews means it takes 60% less time, rounded down. Links Timeskip with Hephaestus construction occurring: http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg5029765#msg5029765 Hammer of Hephaestus description: http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=136608.msg5118951;topicseen#msg5118951 Category:Game